Le perfum de la fleur à Paris
by LadiesKouOficial-Retos
Summary: Autor: Blackbomberwoman. Intercambio Estelar. Para: BombonLunar86. Todo el mundo decía que un ejecutivo debía al menos una vez en su vida viajar a Francia, y ya que el tema era salvar su relación, Darien había elegido París.


Este Fic Oneshoot participa de **"Intercambio Estelar del foro Ladies Kou O** ficial", realizado para celebrar la Navidad en el Grupo Ladies Kou Oficial.

Y es un regalo es para nuestra Lady Kou: **ROMY USAGI HERRERA, EN FF BOMBONLUNAR86** (Ojalá te guste amiga ^_^)

 **Aclaración de Propiedad (o Disclaimer): Darien Chiba, Setsuna Meio, Rei Hino, Nicloas Kumada, sus amigos, parientes y todo el Universo contemplado en este fanfic, están parcialmente basados en Sailor Moon, la Serie Animada, cuyos personajes y trasfondo son propiedad y creación de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation.**

 **Advertencia:** Contiene una escena erótica, se recomienda para público con criterio formado.

 _ **Le perfum de la fleur à Paris.**_

Todo el mundo decía que un ejecutivo debía al menos una vez en su vida viajar a Francia, y ya que el tema era salvar su relación, Darien había elegido París. Tenía una breve reunión de negocios allí, así que pensó que era el pretexto perfecto. Reservó los pasajes desde su elegante oficina con vista a las calles de Wall Street, mirando como miles luchaban con el tránsito o corrían por alcanzar el estatus económico soñado o corrían en pos de un obsequio navideño apropiado para sus hijos, parejas, novias…

No era su caso.

Sus padres habían muerto, dejándole una fortuna en inversiones que él mismo se había encargado de acrecentar, gracias a sus aptitudes naturales y al par de títulos en Economía y Negocios que pendían enmarcados en la pared. Se había dejado atrapar por el juego, y el juego lo estaba consumiendo. Caso no tenía tempo libre y cuando lo tenía, no podía dejar apagados sus dispositivos móviles. Debía estar todo el tiempo disponible, para asistentes, inversionistas, la bolsa al día… Era obvio que llegaría el momento que ella se iba a aburrir. Y le dolía… Aunque Rei no lo creyera, le dolía.

Tomó la foto de ella de su escritorio. Se veía hermosa y llena de vida. Una vida que habían compartido desde niños. No sabía cuándo se habían torcido las cosas y su amistad se había convertido en una guerra constante. ¡No podía ser que las copas o el mantel para la fiesta de compromiso fueran motivo de disgusto para ellos! Ya ni siquiera hacían el amor. Había estado durmiendo en el cuarto de invitados para ahorrarse disgustos. ¿Sería buena idea este viaje?

Rei, Rei… Sus padres siempre habían creído que era una unión hecha en el cielo. – ¡Míralos! – Decía su madre – ¿No se ven monos juntos?

Una risa amarga sacudió su cuerpo delgado enfundado en un Armani verde musgo. Ya habían pasado demasiados años desde que los descubrieran jugando al doctor, él con disfraz de conejo y ella con su toca y estetoscopio de plástico. A pesar de verse bien juntos, sus mentes tendían a ir cada una por su lado. Darien se sentían atrapado. La poderosa familia Hino jamás le perdonaría si echaba pie atrás. Sería también una vergüenza para sus propios padres.

-Sr. Chiba – Sus asistente, una muchacha de cabello castaño y traje color coral entró a la oficina – Los papeles están listos y ya le hice la reservación del hotel – Le mandé un mensaje electrónico con todos los pendientes que tendrá que examinar, creo que eso es todo…

-Gracias Lita – Miró su reloj suizo de platino y vio que aún tenía tiempo para terminar, siempre que no fuera a cenar – Puedes retirarte.

-Que tenga buen viaje, Sr. Chiba, ojalá Ud. y la Srta. Hino lo disfruten… ¡Felices fiestas!

-Igualmente – respondió él, con aire ausente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El Avión de Iberia Airlines aterrizó imperceptiblemente. El viaje había sido agradable después de todo, en esos espaciosos asientos de la suite de primera clase. Rei que había permanecido en silencio leyendo un libro. Parecía pensativa.

-Ahora iremos directamente al hotel, y mañana, después de mi reunión empezaremos nuestro recorrido turístico.

-¿Recorrido turístico? ¿De verdad vamos a mezclarnos con un grupo de desconocidos sacando fotos hasta de los basureros públicos?

-¡Tontuela! Contraté una guía turística privada sólo para nosotros, me la recomendaron mucho.

-Si es una tarada me volveré al hotel y me iré de compras. No estoy de ánimo para aguantar memeces.

-¿Ni siquiera a mí? – Preguntó Darien, levantando una ceja – Recuerda que queríamos aprovechar de reconciliarnos – Agregó tomando su mano y mirándola, con sus poderosos ojos azul oscuro.

-No seas cursi en público, cariño… - Intentó zafarse- Está bien, le daré una oportunidad a la "Srta. Pies planos". Seguro es fea, aburrida y usa de esas gafotas…- se burló.

Aún reían cuando subieron al elegante auto que los esperaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Voy por una copa al bar del Hotel, ¿Vienes Darien? – Ella se había arreglado, llevaba un vestido rojo brillante que se ceñía a sus curvas, joyas, los labios rojo encendido y el cabello suelto.

-Estoy cansado Rei, si quieres ve tú… - No alcanzó a responder cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella.

Definitivamente las cosas estaban peor. ¿Qué habría hecho otra chica en su lugar? No era el estilo de ella… Era segura directa, franca… Eran las cosas que le gustaban de Rei, pero como pareja, no. Si fuera al menos más cariñosa….

Se puso el pijama y comenzó a leer los informes. No se dio cuenta cuando se sacó los lentes y se durmió. Debía ser de madrugada cuando sintió un cuerpo helado que se abrazó a él bajo las mantas. Tras el sobresalto intentó seguir durmiendo. De todas formas, estaba demasiado cansado y Rei seguro solo buscaba calentarse. ¿Qué horas eran esas de llegar? Era inútil decir nada. Sólo generaría otra pelea más… y ya estaba simplemente fatigado de ellas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente, después de volver de su reunión y de lograr que su novia se despertara (con jaqueca), pidió el desayuno para ella. Luego se prepararon para recibir a su guía personal.

Un vehículo de moderadas dimensiones se detuvo a la entrada del Hotel. Al volante, venía una mujer aún joven, delgada y amistosa, los invitó a subirse.

-Mucho gusto Sres. Chiba, Soy Setsuna Meio, hoy seré su "cicerone" y les mostraré los lugares más famosos de París – Tenía unos vivarachos ojos de un café rojizo y un largo cabello oscuro de brillos verdosos. Vestía un entallado traje dos piezas que marcaba su figura.

-Aún no soy la Sra. Chiba - corrigió Rei tras las gafas oscuras. Darien sabía que tenía los ojos hinchados por el trasnoche pero al menos estaba de buen ánimo.

-Creo que primero iremos al Louvre, aprovecharemos que es temprano y que ya hice reservaciones – Les contó la muchacha.

Durante horas, vagaron por las enormes salas del prestigioso museo. Setsuna les contaba sobre el autor de cada obra y algunas curiosidades que había oído en su carrera de turismo, que, se notaba había elegido por vocación.

Darien estaba impresionado por su cultura y la soltura con que citaba a los clásicos. Rei se dedicó a bostezar y deambular con desenfado.

Al medio día, su novia se veía francamente aburrida de recorrer Iglesias, jardines y paseos de renombre. El único momento que parecía haberse divertido fue cuando se sentaron a almorzar en "Le Jules Verne" el mejor restaurant de París. Setsuna había reservado la mesa para ellos, con una vista preciosa a la torre Eiffel, y apenas los tuvo instalados, se preparaba a retirarse a almorzar a un sitio más modesto.

-Espere, Srta Meio – Darien la sujetó del brazo con suavidad, no es necesario que se vaya, almuerce con nosotros…

La chica enrojeció.

-No sería correcto, señor Chiba, Ud. tiene un almuerzo romántico con su prometida, no estaría bien que una extraña compartiera su mesa…

-¿Almuerzo romántico? – El joven la observó con una expresión dubitativa pintada en el rostro y le señaló a su novia. Rei estaba absorta en contactarse con alguien a través de su moderno celular.

-Bien… si Ud. cree que no molestaré, me quedo – La chica colgó su cartera de la silla y se sentó tímidamente, estirando su falda.

-¡Al contrario! – Darien le sonreía. Se sentía más joven con ropa más sencilla, llevaba una flamante camiseta Polo y unos pantalones Dockers – Necesito que me recomiende lo mejor de la carta.

-Bueno, señor Chiba, hoy sirven el menú especial de Vísperas, le recomiendo: Langostinos aderezados con trufas negras, Caviar de Turbot al vapor, Pollo guisado en salsa de Albufera, Ensalada verde a la vinagreta y de postre, suflé de chocolate negro a la crema.

-Suena bien. Srta. Meio, pida para los tres, mi francés no es tan fluido, creo que estaría perdido sin su invaluable ayuda – Le dijo mirándola intensamente - Y pida un Salon Blanc de 1996, para acompañar por favor.

-Yo… sólo hago mi trabajo Sr. Chiba – Replicó la joven francesa mirando el piso – Por cierto, tiene buen gusto en vinos franceses.

-¡Por París! – brindó Darien cuando les trajeron el espumoso Chardonnay.

-Menos brindis y que ya traigan la comida – reclamó Rei.

Setsuna se sobresaltó. Casi había olvidado que eran sólo sus clientes y que Rei estaba con ellos. _UNA PAREJA_ a los que debía guiar por las maravillas de su país y agasajarlos con la belleza y los sabores de su tierra.

¿Qué eran esos pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza? Debía ser culpa del vino, no solía beber en su trabajo. Mientras degustaba la comida su cerebro seguía barruntando. Los ojos del americano eran tan insondablemente azules… Su cabello negro debía ser muy suave de acariciar. Se preguntó si Rei sería una buena amante. Como pareja se veía bastante descariñada. Tal vez en la cama era una tigresa y por eso él soportaba sus desplantes… ¿Cómo podía no adorar la forma en que esa camiseta se adhería a los morenos músculos de sus brazos, tan masculinos? Se notaba que hacía ejercicio… Hmmm…

-¿Srta. Meio?

La mujer se sonrojó.

-Perdone, estaba distraída Señor Chiba.

-Le decía que tal vez sea mejor que me llame "Darien" no estoy en el trabajo, no son necesarias tantas formalidades, la veo más como una amiga que nos muestra la belleza de París.

-Mi trabajo no me permite…

-Inténtelo.

-Está bien, D- Darien – Sintió las mejillas ardiendo, ojalá no se diera cuenta de su turbación.

-En verdad tenemos que seguir con este recorrido? Me duele la cabeza – Se quejó Rei.

-¿Sabes, Setsuna? Mi novia no se encuentra muy bien, creo que ya desea volver al Hotel a descansar. ¿Te parece si buscamos un taxi?

-Creo que iré a recostarme – Murmuró la muchacha americana de cabello negro, que se tocaba la frente.

-¿Pero… D-Darien… ¿Y el resto del recorrido de hoy? Dudo que mañana pueda llevarlos a todos los sitios que faltan.

-¡Se le pagará de todos modos, mujer! – Le gritó la prometida desde el vehículo sin ningún recato - ¡Qué cargante es esta momia!

-Discúlpala, no quiso ser grosera – Se disculpó el joven.

-¡Si tanto te agrada, quédate con ella! – Rei cerró la puerta del vehículo y este partió.

-Yo no… quería molestar a su novia.

-No es tan mala idea aprovechar de recorrer un poco más ¿No? – El rostro de él parecía relajado, a pesar de la escena anterior.

-De eso sí sé - sonrió Setsuna alegremente – voy a mostrarle _"Le Tout París"_

Y así lo hizo. Pasearon por " _Montmartre"_ , El barrio Latino y los Campos Elíseos. Saborearon un delicioso helado en _"La Berthillon"_ y cuando a Darien le quedó un poco en el mentón, ella se limpió con su pañuelo y rieron.

-¿Dónde te gustaría cenar? ¿El Lido o el " _Moulin Rouge_ "? – Preguntó ella, cuando el sol se marchaba. Darien estaba concentrado tomando una foto del atardecer parisino.

-Creo que el Lido, me han dicho que es un ambiente más familiar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras cenaban y saboreando una copa de _Château Lafaurie_ , El espectáculo de las bellas y ágiles coristas ataviadas de brillo y plumas, se ofrecía a sus ojos.

-Supongo que vienes aquí a menudo, y esto ya no te maravilla, Setsuna.

-¡Oh! Sigue siendo estupendo! Es que estaba demasiado entretenida con su conversación.

-Me sorprende mucho- Sonrió Darien – A la mayoría de la gente no le parece divertido las anécdotas y el humor bursátil.

-Bueno… La verdad siempre devoro los diarios internacionales. Me gusta estar informada para mi selecta clientela – Respondió con ojos brillantes.

Una idea traviesa circuló por la mente del joven. ¿Qué tan preparada estaría para atender a su clientela? Contempló sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, enfundadas en coquetas medias de red, su busto generoso y su fina cintura de avispa y sintió un estremecimiento. Sacudió la cabeza ante lo impropio de sus pensamientos.

Terminaron de cenar y se retiraron del elegante club.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Lo pase muy bien esta tarde, hace tiempo que no me relajaba de verdad – Dijo Darien cuando se encontraban en la puerta del hotel.

-Incluso yo me divertí muchísimo- Admitió ella sonrojándose.

Él se acercó para despedirse. Podía sentir el perfume y el cálido aroma de la piel canela de Setsuna. Le besó la mejilla rápidamente y se despidió.

Ella subió a su vehículo y se alejó. Aún no podía reponerse del todo de haber sentido sobre su carne trémula los labios de él. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? -Tal vez he estado muy sola últimamente – Se dijo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Darien llegó a su habitación, no había señas de Rei. Como estaba cansado, se dio una ducha y se metió a la cama con el Diario de Negocios. No debía descuidar sus obligaciones. Subrayó algunos pasajes del texto, e hizo un par de anotaciones en su agenda electrónica. De pronto miró la hora y descubrió que era más de la una de la mañana. Apagó la luz y se quedó en tensión. Definitivamente las cosas no estaban bien con su novia.

Dos horas más tarde, sintió el crujido de la puerta. Ella entraba de puntillas y con los zapatos en la mano. Intentaba no meter ruido, sacarse la ropa y deslizarse en silencio dentro de la cama, pero…

-No te molestes en ser discreta – La luz de la mesilla de noche se encendió de golpe – Te estaba esperando – Agregó, levantándose de la cama descalzo, cogiendo los brazos de ella y apretándola contra la pared - ¿Qué está pasando Rei?

Ella volteó el rostro hacia el lado, pero él tomó la punta de su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. El aliento le olía a alcohol. Intentó desasirse e iniciaron una lucha muda, que terminó con la chica sobre la cama y el joven cargándola con su peso. Su mirada la interrogaba. Cuando intentó besarla, ella lo esquivó.

Darien la soltó, sorprendido. Ella se incorporó y se puso de pie, volviéndose hacia la pared. Él no reaccionó del todo hasta que los sollozos que la remecían lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué infiernos pasa contigo? ¿Por qué estás evitándome?

-¡Lo siento! ¿Te diste cuenta? Creí que si volvía lo suficientemente tarde no intentarías hacer nada… Debí suponer que no funcionaría… - Siguió llorando.

-Desde hace un par de meses, desde que nuestras peleas se hicieron frecuentes, empecé a salir sola. Coincidí con un viejo amigo en un par de fiestas, una cosa llevó a la otra… ¿Recuerdas los días que iba a pasar con una tía en un Spa de Suiza? Pues… Estaba esquiando con él, en Aspen- Agregó, contrayendo los dedos nerviosamente a los costados de su camisa de dormir.

-¿¡Así que has pasado de mí y te has echado un amante!? ¿Con qué cara…? ¿…Quién?

-No te hagas el idiota conmigo – Hipó la chica, intentando poner orden en su cabello y secándose las lágrimas – Sabías que lo nuestro era un arreglo de familias, nunca me has amado, ¡No tienes derecho a reclamarme! Pensé que después de la boda cada uno haría su vida discretamente. Nicolas estaba de acuerdo con tal de tenerme a su lado.

-Es cierto… Siempre has sido una gran amiga y una compañera para mí, Rei… Pero yo iba a hacer el intento, te juro que iba a hacer el intento de que lo nuestro funcionara. Casarse implica no sólo dos fortunas que se afianzan, mujer. Significa honrar y proteger a tu pareja, buscar juntos un futuro mejor – Ahora las lágrimas caían por sus propios ojos, dejando una estela húmeda por sus mejillas oscuras.

– Y ahora… Supongo que debo dejarte en libertad- Se sentó en la cama con los hombros caídos y el flequillo sobre los ojos, devastado – Puedes irte con tu Nicolas, supongo que es Nicolas Kumada ¿No? El magnate de la Empresa Hotelera. Tú siempre has sabido picar alto, mujer…

Rei estaba de rodillas sobre la alfombra, mirando el decorado del piso, y levantó la cabeza al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Es que vas a cancelar la boda? -No podía creer lo que oía – Mi familia… No les va a gustar.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué me sentara a esperar que me crecieran los cuernos? – La levantó del piso cogiéndola del brazo –Vamos a decirles que fue de común acuerdo ¿Oíste? - la remeció un poco y luego la soltó como si estuviera apestada - Lo mismo a los periódicos. ¡No tenemos por qué hacer un Circo de todo esto! – Comenzó a recoger sus cosas y a meterlas en la maleta apresuradamente - Puedes quedarte con la suite hasta que se acabe la reserva. Yo voy a esperar que amanezca en el Saloncito y mañana pediré otro cuarto. No pienso volver a compartir una habitación contigo…

-Sé que estás furioso ahora, pero… ¿Crees que podamos seguir siendo amigos?

-No lo sé Rei. No te odio, pero, el tiempo dirá – Agregó al cerrar la puerta mientras salía del cuarto donde se ahogaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Rei se levantó con resaca y un gusto amargo en la boca, Darien ya se había marchado.

Sabía que iban a ser unos días difíciles. Cancelar la Ceremonia, la sesión de fotos, el Cattering, las flores, la luna de miel en Italia, devolver el vestido, devolver los regalos… ¡Que rayos! Para eso estaban los secretarios ¿No? Dejaría que el suyo se hiciera cargo de todo.

Necesitaba un trago. Se sirvió un vaso de brandy con dos hielos y se sentó en un mullido sillón a contemplar los pedazos rotos de lo que hasta ayer había sido su vida. Al menos tenía a Nicolas. Buscó su teléfono y marcó su número. Él si la entendía. Era su vida ahora. Podrían empezar algo en serio, juntos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Setsuna miró el reloj por cuarta vez. Sabía que un magnate de vacaciones a veces se daba el lujo de llegar tarde. Tal vez… Darien estaba aún en la cama con su prometida, con su cuerpo moreno y fibroso sobre ella, con una tenue película de sudor abrillantado su piel, mientras ella, de seguro estaría debajo de él, gimiendo su nombre y pidiendo más… ¿Qué había sido eso? Tenía que dejar de fantasear con este cliente. Sacudió la cabeza con malestar. Si no salían en quince minutos se iría. Sí señor.

El sol estaba tiñendo de rosado la añosa y entrañable silueta de los edificios históricos de Paris, un espectáculo magnífico que por primera vez en su vida la dejaba fría.

El espigado hombre de negocios apareció en el umbral del Hotel, donde el botones le abrió la puerta de cristal con una reverencia y se tocó la gorra.

-Está bien – Se dijo Setsuna a sí misma – Ya no puedes huir. Tendrás que pasar la Víspera de Navidad con esta pareja de tórtolos en vez de la habitual y agradable velada de pasarla sola y deprimida en tu diminuto apartamento con tu perico. _"C'est la vie"_ .

-¿Y su prometida? –Preguntó sorprendida al ver que ella no aparecía - ¿Aún se siente indispuesta?

Darien guardó silencio.

\- Setsuna… Soy un hombre de mundo, no suelo contar mis problemas a desconocidos pero… - No pudo continuar. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y una profunda opresión en el pecho.

-¿Está bien si hago el recorrido sólo para Ud. Darien?

-Sólo quiero algo sencillo, alejarnos de la gente por un rato.

-Creo que podríamos ir al Château de Bazoches. Sólo queda a un par de horas, tiene un bonito entorno natural y hay actividades sencillas y relajantes. ¿Le parece?

\- Me parece perfecto. Ya que voy solo yo… ¿Te molesta si me subo contigo adelante?

-No hay problema – Aunque sintió que su corazón se aceleraba desbocado y que sus mejillas ardían traicioneramente cuando las piernas de él rozaron las suyas en la reducida cabina del vehículo.

Pronto fueron abducidos por el atractivo natural del paisaje. La campiña francesa poseía la rara virtud de ser una belleza natural sin echar a perder. Las tierras de cultivo aledañas y las alegres arboledas les dieron la bienvenida al Castillo.

-Este castillo fue construido en el Siglo XII, en el emplazamiento de un antiguo Puesto de Avanzada Romano– explicó Setsuna cuando se apearon del vehículo, mientras la brisa hacía caracolear el larguísimo cabello que intentaba en vano mantener en su sitio – Y sirvió de hogar al Marqués de Vauban en el Siglo XVI. En la Viña adyacente podremos tomar el Tour de Cata de Vinos y quesos – Añadió.

Después de recorrer las dependencias del Castillo abiertas al público, apreciando las obras de Arte, la arquitectura y las antiguas armaduras, se sentaron en una manta sobre el césped, para degustar un delicado pero poderoso Burdeos y un aromático Chablis, una tabla de quesos y una guarnición de crujiente Baguette a modo de merienda.

-Es agradable comer algo sencillo al aire libre de vez en cuando – Murmuró Darien – A veces me aburro de tanta formalidad…

-Entiendo lo que dices – Replicó ella, mirando con agrado el saludable color que la brisa había puesto sobre el rostro del joven, borrando la macilenta melancolía – No hay como volver a lo básico – Agregó.

-Ella… Acabo de descubrir que me engañaba hace tiempo – Dijo de improviso el joven americano cuando terminaron de comer – Le dije que todo había terminado.

-Debió ser muy duro – Se compadeció la chica francesa – ¿Justo en medio de un viaje romántico y en la Ciudad de _"L'amour"?_

-No tanto… La verdad nuestro compromiso era de conveniencia, Setsuna. Jamás habíamos compartido votos de Amor y de Fidelidad. Yo los daba por sentados. Ella por descontados.

-¡Ouh! Es muy triste, Darien – Ella sacó un pequeño pañuelo bordado y se enjugó una lagrimilla cuando él le contó toda la historia – Sin " _Amour"_ no hay _"Joie de vivre"._ Es lo que impulsa todo a nuestro alrededor.

-No todos podemos darnos el lujo de vivir así – replicó el joven.

-Ven. Vamos a sumarnos a la siguiente actividad.

-No sé si esté de ánimo – Replicó él, pensativo.

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora, Darien, ¡No te eches a morir! Mírame a mí. Es duro estar sola en la ciudad más romántica del Mundo…

Él la miró. Sus mejillas tersas y sonrojadas, su sonrisa honesta, sus ojos rojizos que destellaban con la luz del sol. ¿Acaso no era algún tipo de ángel?

-¡Está bien! –Aceptó.

Se arremangó las mangas de la camisa y las piernas del pantalón y participó en la competencia de vendimia hasta que le dolieron los brazos. Y luego, le hicieron pisar uva, salpicándose y tiñéndose las piernas con el rojo jugo de las uvas francesas. Ganó una caja de "Malbec Rosé" y se la regaló a Setsuna, que batía palmas y celebraba su triunfo.

-¡" _Magnifique Fule du raisin"!_ (Eres magnífico pisando la uva) –Exclamó la joven, mientras se estaban lavando en una pileta.

Él le pasó el resbaloso pan de jabón y la miró lavarse. Ella aún estaba radiante de entusiasmo. De pronto deseó estar con alguien así en su vida. ¿Sería una especie de señal?

-Te has quedado muy callado, Darien – Le comentó ella, cuando volvían a París a través de la Campiña donde el sol teñía de naranjo el horizonte - ¿Has vuelto a sentirte triste?

-No, sólo preocupado. ¿Podrías detener el auto?...

Ella obedeció, saliéndose del camino y quedando bajo la sombra de una enorme encina. Se apearon y contemplaron la hermosa vista por unos instantes.

-Es una vista hermosa… - Susurró Darien, pero sus ojos se pasearon sobre la belleza natural de la magnífica mujer que le hacía compañía. El viento hacía ondear su cabello brillante y verdoso.

-¿Qué querías decirme?

Ella se volvió hacia él, haciéndose pantalla sobre los ojos con la palma de la mano. Darien dio la vuelta al auto y se puso frente a ella.

-Siempre he sido un poco parco de palabras. Muchas personas creen que no sé disfrutar la vida, pero… Creo que cuando estoy contigo me siento diferente, Setsuna, siento ganas de atreverme a hacer cosas que jamás había hecho, de probarme a mí mismo. Creo que me gustas…

-Darien – Ella se puso nerviosa, no podía huir de esa mirada y sentía un calor tembloroso recorrer toda su anatomía. Incluso sus partes ocultas, sentía un fuego desconocido hasta ahora – ¡Acabamos de conocernos!

-Yo siento como si te conociera de siempre. Contigo siento confianza y seguridad – Se acercó un poco más a ella y le arregló el cabello con delicadeza, acariciándolo con la yema de los dedos – Déjame conocerte mejor – Susurró en su oído.

-No sabes lo que dices – Setsuna sentía la garganta seca – Acabas de perder a tu novia, aún estás en shock y te sientes solo…

-Solo estás acumulando razones para alejarme, siento como si hubiera esperado por ti más de mil años ¿Acaso no sientes lo mismo? Ya es hora de romper el hielo…

Darien la atrapó contra el vehículo. Ella sintió el roce de su cuerpo y fue consciente a cabalidad de toda su anatomía. Sus brazos la sujetaban, quiso decir algo, pero él la besó apasionadamente. Se fundió en su boca de una forma profunda y perfecta, como si fuera algo natural. Ella ya no quería escapar, sintiendo sus labios ser besados, mordidos y degustados lascivamente.

-Ven conmigo al hotel – le murmuró con voz ronca apenas se separó de ella para recuperar el aire.

-Pero… Pero… - A pesar del peligro de que sólo fuera algo pasajero… ¿No valía más una noche con el hombre que había despertado todos sus sentidos que una vida sin amor? Darien volvería a su país y ella sería apenas un recuerdo, pero ella no olvidaría. En escasos momentos, y a velocidad vertiginosa decidió seguir a su corazón – No me permiten involucrarme con los clientes, está prohibido, y… ¿Acaso no se encuentra Rei en el hotel?

-Nada de eso – Susurró el joven mostrándole su reloj – ya no soy tu cliente, ya son las 9… Además, acabo de mudarme esta mañana al _"Hotel de la Tour"_ ¿Qué me dices, bella francesa?

 _-¡Mais Oui!_ – Lo abrazó. Si se iba al infierno por amar, le estaría bien empleado. Valía la alegre y juvenil expresión en de él. Como si hubiera rejuvenecido. Era claro que casarse por compromiso lo había tenido en una terrible tensión.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando llegaron a la suite, Darien hizo una misteriosa llamada. De momento había pedido que champaña y Setsuna estaba bebiendo parsimoniosamente cuando trajeron un carrito.

-¿Qué…? – Sintió un escalofrío cuando él le vendó los ojos con una corbata.

-Shhh… - No digas nada aún.

Ella sintió sus manos guiándola hacia el cuarto, luego recostándola e intoxicándola de besos candentes mientras le quitaba la ropa. La dejó solo en ropa interior. Sintió el suspiro ahogado de él al contemplar la delicada lencería negra y las medias con liga.

-¿Siempre vistes así? – Murmuró, mientras la besaba frenéticamente, dejando marcas rosadas en la suave piel…

Luego ella sintió las rueditas del carro deslizarse hacia ellos. Una forma aterciopelada acariciaba su rostro y sus pechos… ese perfume… ¡Era una fresa! Él las hizo deslizarse por su cuerpo e iba comiendo una y dándole otra alternadamente. Entonces, Darien le quitó el brassierè y besó los oscuros botoncitos de sus pechos, lamiéndolos, tras haberlos rociado de champaña.

-No sabía que el _Dom Perignon_ dorado fuera aún más exquisito en un envase natural…

Le alegraba sobremanera escuchar los gemidos de ella respondiendo a cada una de sus caricias, era hora de continuar. Pero antes, se quitó la camisa, el pantalón y los zapatos, con absoluta maestría. Segundos más tarde, se dio a la tarea de deslizar el diminuto calzón de encajes hacia abajo, usando sólo los dientes y la lengua. Ella sintió una delicada fresa recorriendo sus intimidades y esparciendo la rica humedad que ya impregnaba su interior. Lo escuchó comerla con deleite, y luego, un inesperado rocío de champaña deslizándose en el mismo lugar. Él comenzó a beberlo desde ahí, succionando y lamiendo con su lengua traviesa y experta hasta que ella arqueó su cuerpo gatunamente, exacerbada por el cosquilleo.

-Creo que ya estas preparada para mí, diosa de piel oscura, _¿Ne pàs?_ – Ella sólo suspiró.

Ahora, sintió que él se ponía sobre ella y le quitaba la venda de los ojos. Sonreía. Setsuna casi no podía con su excitación, tan sólo deseaba que él estuviera en su interior ¡De una buena vez! … Y su deseó se cumplió. Él la penetró de rondón, a fondo, y la poseyó lenta y profundamente, como si fueran viejos amantes y Darien ya conociera sus ritmos, sus pausas, y no cejó hasta que ella gorjeó, gimió, perjuró y terminó gritando su nombre de placer, mientras él lanzó un ronco estertor al dejarse ir en ella…

-Esto debiera ser motivo de cárcel – Lo amenazó apenas recuperó la respiración – ¡Torturando a una dama en Pleno siglo XXI!

-Si lo deseas, podría torturarte seguido – Le guiñó Darien – Me has enseñado mucho en estos tres días…

\- ¿Tres días? ¿No han sido apenas dos?

Las campanadas de la catedral comenzaron a repicar en ese preciso momento. Comenzaba el 25 de Diciembre. La bella iluminación que cubre todo el centro de París en Navidad parecía destellar con más fuerza.

-Mi deseo de navidad es conocerte mejor – murmuró el empresario mientras la cubría con su camisa y se ponía improvisadamente los pantalones.

-Pero Darien, ¿acaso no te marchas mañana?

-Voy a pedir mis vacaciones. Me quedaré quince días en París y luego veré si me traslado acá o te llevo conmigo…

Ella se sonrojó. Le pareció estar viviendo un sueño.

-¿Por cierto. Que te gustaría que te regalara por Navidad?

-Eh… Creo que tenerte conmigo este día es el mejor regalo que he recibido en años, Darien… ¿Qué te parece comer algo?

-Interesante, Srta. Meio, aún tenemos muchísimo que descubrir en el cuarto, pediré una cena tardía y volveremos a jugar…

-Esta vez seré yo quien juegue, Sr. Chiba.

-¡Me gusta la idea! ¡Aprobada!

 _Y sonrieron. Y en sus cálidas sonrisas dejaron ver todo el amor y la alegría, como si una luz, merced a la Navidad, los hubiera guiado en la oscuridad y tedio de sus vidas para encontrarse justo ahí, en_ _ **París, ciudad de L'amour…**_

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
